Bosses
Storyline Bosses #Earthquake Serpent #Water Elemental #Gorgon Warmistress #Crimson Dragon #Mighty Mammoth Rider #Titania #Waterio #Cockatrice #Chimera #Phoenix #Hydra #Ghostbeard #Swamp Kraken #Roc God #Cerberus #The Dark Prince Epic Bosses Prior to Admiral Hateheart, the same knights were used for both Epic Boss fights and normal fights. This meant that players had to avoid fighting on the map if they wanted their knights to be at full hitpoints when attacking the epic boss. Also, the boss vanished immediately if you lost the fight. Beginning with Admiral Hateheart, the epic boss received a new reward track. Each kill of the boss advanced you one step up the track, and levels 1, 3, 6, 10, 15, 21, 28, 35, 43, 51, and 60 gave prizes. (The "reward level" bosses had the stats of a boss several levels higher.) Every epic boss fight began with all of your knights at full health, and damage to your knights from those fights did not affect your knights on the map. Once summoned, the boss would stay around for 2 hours or until killed, allowing you to come back and finish it off in a second fight if you didn't quite kill it on the first attempt. See Epic Boss Stats for details on attack/defense/hitpoints of the bosses from Admiral Hateheart on. #Steam Wizard #Grim Gargoyle #Satyr #Varuna, Asura Lord #Frost Giant #Efreet #Bone Dragon #Gremlin Forgemaster #Flamegem Construct #Cumulo Nimboss #Banshee #King Crab #Drax The Dragon Rider #Hippolyta The Huntress #Gremlin Battlesuit #Mountain Man Gorlog #Ten-ton Skeleton #Hydromancer #Horrible Wing-Wurm #Admiral Hateheart (April 10, 2013) -- boss stats reduced & new reward system #Dragon of the Deeps (April 17, 2013) #Hannibal Half-Dragon (April 24, 2013) #Faerie Dragon Swarm (May 1, 2013) #Dragon Tortoise (May 8, 2013) #Sirens (May 15, 2013) #Twin Jian (May 22, 2013) -- double the normal attack & defense, double rewards #Sasquatch (May 29, 2013) #Flame Eater (June 5, 2013) #Jackalope Dragon (June 12, 2013) #Deva (June 19, 2013) -- first of the new higher attack values #Wandering Flame (June 26,2013) #Ancient Dragon Eurus (July 3, 2013) -- boss that drops items to craft one of the ancient dragon armor sets** #Ancient Dragon Boreas (July 10, 2013) -- 2% higher defense than Deva #Ancient Dragon Notus (July 18, 2013) -- 5% higher defense than Deva #Ancient Dragon Phyrus (July 25, 2013) -- 10% higher defense than Deva #Slimelord Glorg (August 1, 2013) -- back to Deva stats #Nerezza the Assassin (August 8, 2013) #Dorar the Fallen (August 15, 2013) Legendary armor sets earned from the epic bosses These correspond to the bosses numbers(seen above). The changes at Admiral Hateheart also included improvements to the boss armor statistics -- those from the Admiral on are significantly better than the earlier boss armors. #Steam Wizard's Robes #Monstrous Garb #Brawlers Armor #Asura Armor #Glacier Armor #Royal Flame Armor #Lightning Lord Armor #Forgemaster's Garb #Ruby Plate Mail #Cloud King's Finery #Ethereal Garment #Chitinous Armor #Barbarian Raiding Gear #Hunter's Garb #Battlesuit Remnants #Bone Harvester's Garb #Mountainvine Shroud #Hydromancer's Mantle #Horrible Wurm Costume #Admiral's Battleworn Regalia #Deep Dragon Mail #Half-Dragon Warrior's Armor #Eldritch Keeper's Robes #Tortoiseshell Aegis #Starsong Shroud #Jian's Battlegear #Mantle of the Beast #Flame Summoner's Shroud #Jackalope's Chaingarb #Pyromancer's Mantle #Wanderer's Shroud * #Armor of Eurus #Armor of Boreas #Armor of Notus #Armor of Phyrus #Slimebane Battlegear #Assassin's Shroud #Aegis of the Fallen Nemesis Armor sets *10 Nimboss Nemesis Armor *17 Ten-Ton's Nemesis Armor *18 Hydromancer's Nemesis Finery *19 Wing-Wurm's Nemesis Armor *20 Admiral's Nemesis Uniform *22 Half Dragon's Nemesis Costume *36 Glorg's Nemesis *37 Nerezza's Nemesis *38 Dorar's Nemesis Other ways to Obtain Legendary armor sets These also correspond to the boss numbers. *22 Be No. 1 on Stubborn Standoff *21 Be No. 1 on Mighty May Melee and Toxic Tussle *24 Be No. 1 on Hammer Smash Bash *25 Be No. 1 on Tourney of Terror *23 Be No. 1 on Unstoppable Forces *26 Be No. 1 on War of Dragons *22 Be No. 1 on Shadows of the Past Notes *Even though the Wandering Flame has only the fire element, the armor had earth and spirit as elements. This was subsequently fixed to be only fire. **Ancient Dragon Armor sets are armor sets that give you the Black Kaleidoscopic Raiment+ when all 4 plus versions of the Ancient Dragon Armor are crafted. Category:Bosses